Civilian ML6A "Freij Mk-II" Heavy Fighter
Name: ML6A Freij, Mk-II Craft: Civilian ML6A Freij, Mk-II Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 18 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 9 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 6D Shields: 6D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'5 Kravens Mk. IV ' : Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 10 Damage: 5D *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Banshee Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/16,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; Reduces Shields to Zero. :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Hellraiser Torpedo' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 17D *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 4D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Enhanced Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Freij MK II is an upgraded version of the Freij design, and is arguably the most capable civilian fighter marketed in the Tri-System. It is a development, by Ares Systems, of the Freij. However, during the planning and construction of this ship, a small mix-up seem to have occurred, as the inner and outer weapon slots are reversed between the layout in the planetary weapon loadout menu and the actual position of the guns. Every pilot should consider this when installing guns, as it's better to have the long -range weapons nearer to the center fuselage in space, due to the higher accuracy on high distances. Because of that, the long range weapons should be mounted on the outer slots, and short range weapons on the inner slots, for the highest efficiency. The Freij MK II was first unveiled in Aeronaut magazine in 2790, in an article by editor Niff Tiddell. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Freij MK II Prototype Fighter ML6a *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 337) *thedemonapostle